1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined nasal spray and aspirator device, and more particularly to a combined nasal spray and aspirator device that requires detachment of neither a spray unit nor an aspirator unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many nasal spray or nasal aspirator products on the market, as cleansing needs and medical care of nasal cavities are clinically important. Concerning personal health care, it is particularly necessary to provide simple and fast nasal care equipments that help suction nasal mucus or phlegm for patients. Preferably, such nasal care equipments can further provide nasal cavities, even throats or other wounds, with cleansing actions by spray or other means. Among the nasal care products, there are many designed for certain specific aim only. For example, a nasal aspirator is generally designed for suction of the patient's mucus, and a nasal spray is generally for delivering drugs into the nasal cavity. While some products try to combine an aspirator device and a spray device on the same instrument, these products still require the user to detach a spray device first in order to attach an aspirator device onto the instrument. Or the user may need to detach a connecting tube between the pump and the aspirator device in order to connect the pump and the spray unit. Some other products contain a wristband connected to the pump, which connects to the aspirator or the spray by a flexible tube. Generally, a conventional nasal care equipment integrating an aspirator and a spray performs the spray action first. However, it takes time to change the operable sub-units and may cause the mucus to flow out of the nasal cavity. It is inconvenient, therefore, for the user to operate the nasal spray and the nasal aspirator separately.